To My Amazing And Unforgettable Team,
by Miss. Tennessee
Summary: When Nick decides to leave the team he finds himself wanting to explain how much his fellow CSI's mean to him.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters from the CSI series, but I wish I did :P The real credit goes to Anthony E. Zuiker and Jerry Bruckheimer :) This story line is completely original and mine. The characters that appear through out it is not.

Authors Note: I would Like to give a HUGE thanks to all you amazing people who have read my stories. Its your kind words and constant support that's allowed me to make it this far, so I would like to dedicate this fan fiction to you! Thanks for being awesome 3

Summary: When Nick decides to tleave the team he finds himself wanting to explain how much his fellow CSI's really mean to him.

**To My Amazing and Unforgettable Team, **

To my amazing and unforgettable team,

First off, let me start by saying my choice to leave the team has nothing to do with any of you. I need to find myself again, but this time I need to do it on my own. I'm writing you this letter in hopes you will forgive me in the choices I have made through out my years of working with you. You guys are my world and the only people who have never left me, even when I'm in the wrong. You guys are the reason I'm still alive today and writing you this letter.

To my dearest Catherine,

You have been the one that's always been there for me through thick and think, never giving up hope. Your the one that inspired me to become who I am today and who I want to be in the future. Not only have you been my best friend, but you've basically been my mom, as weird as it sounds. Your kind words and loving attitude have gotten me through the hardest of times. Catherine Willows, I love you.

To My crazy and sometimes mentally challenged best friend Greg,

Man, there's so much I could say to you but I'm having a hard time finding the words. Your crazy, funny, sometimes stupid, and always cheering me up. I will miss you man, and as much as I hate myself for saying this, I will miss your hair almost as much :) You are my best friend and I love you for it. I want you to promise me you will never change and you will keep being the annoying lab rat you've always been.

To my most trusting and loyal friend Ray,

Ray, since the first time you walking through that annoyingly colored black door of the lab I knew we would somehow come to understand each other. You know what I'm thinking before I even know what I'm thinking and you always have all the answers I'm looking for. You are the next Einstein, I'm not even kidding :) You have made me a better CSI and a better person. I want to say thank you.

To my crazy and daring Sarah,

Do you remember when you left with Grissom for those few months? I know this is hard to believe, but I was lost without you. You are somehow always smiling, I mean I don't know how you do it. You can be having the worst day ever, and your still smiling! You and I have a weird relationship that no one understands, but I will always be here for you no matter how far away I am.

To my geeky lab rat Hodges,

You are seriously annoying, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Your the one that got m into comic books, How can I not love you haha. I'm not really sure what to say to you in this letter, but Ive written you a star trek language letter that you will understand better. Keep annoying Wendy for me :) I might miss you a little *-*

To the most bad ass cop I know,

Brass, I never thought this day would come, but here we are. You always know what to say and your not as bad as everyone says :) You are my Icon and I can only hope to live in your footsteps. Thank you for being such an amazing boss and a great friend. Keep on catching 'em boss :)

To my Wendy,

Wendy, I love you. You have taught me everything I know about woman and have helped me understand the importance of life. You are an amazing woman and an even more amazing friend. You will be happy to know Ive recommended you to go out on the field, so enjoy it and remember the ones who helped you achieve your goals. I miss you already.

And last but not least, To my super smart and sometimes socially awkward Grissom,

You have been there with me since the beginning. You are the reason Ive made it this far in my career. Your the reason I now understand bug's :) Your the reason I'm me. Your the reason I dread saying what I'm about to say, but I will seriously miss you :)

All of you will be missed greatly and no matter how far I am or how long I'm gone I will always be here for you and I know you will be for me. You all have saved my life numbers of times and have lead me down the path Ive needed to go. You are the reason It pains me to say what I'm about to say. I love you guys.

To my amazing and unforgettable team,

Goodbye.


End file.
